Chained
by Aeglos Kayne
Summary: In this world of darkness you made out of sadness, where you never expect what can happen to you next, you just wake up and realized your chained to this moment and you wish to make it last forever. Even if you know it would hurt in the end. Fluff.


**A/N: **_**My first story made out of the request of my cousin **__**Syliphico**__**. And I currently feel stupid since I don't even know the reason why I accepted her request even if I'm not good at romance. Yeah maybe because I'm a guy. Besides I find Hibari Kyoya interesting from the very start, counting that he's my favorite character in Reborn. And I only had interest in Chrome because of Mukuro. So here is the result of my boredom. Enjoy. Flames and reviews accepted. The story is TYL by the way.**_

**Pairing: **_**1896 (other pairings mentioned)**_

**Warnings: **_**for OOC and fluff(Yeah, sounds gay, I know)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 1: **_Coldplay, Requiem of Mist_

Voiceless screams of pain echoed through her mind. The burning pain in her body was spreading like wildfire. She was there in the darkness, all alone and lying helplessly. The flame ignited again, making her soundless cries stronger. And she repeatedly cursed to herself. She wanted it to end, hoping someone would kill her now. And she smiled to herself. She was dying.

She never became afraid of death ever since the start. She had more than enough fair-share with death experience and it seemed that she was meant for the slow torture one. Too bad for her. Knowing she would never be at peace, she was thankful she would be at peace somehow. Numbness then began to devour her, this was it. Life was never really fair with her. She was meant to be hated and she seemed to have always suffered it. The fate of being alone.

_Are you just going to waste your time in there? Are you really that worthless?_

Worthless? Right, she had always been a burden to those she cared about. And now, she was thrown away by the very person whom she entrusted her everything with.

_Stand up and stop lying there like a piece of trash. _

Who would need her? She always kept things worse and never seemed to help anyone. She never had her own strength and kept on leaving it to the rest. That was the truth she always denied. She was weak and it was the reason that she didn't survive this hell they call the world.

_I can't even see how you survived this far,…was it all that lowlife then? Then, you were just like those crowded weaklings who keeps on pestering around._

It never crossed her mind that her boss really welcomed her to the family. Then what about all those she swore to protect? The boss, the whole Vongola and her friends? And then, it crossed her mind again. The coldest yet beautiful face she has ever seen.

_You don't want to die yet do you?_

She owed him the reason for all her life. She would never be here if it wasn't for him. And no matter how much she denied it, he somehow had a part of him living somewhere deep and dark within her. He was her sadness, pain and solitude. He was her dissonance and her lament. He was her fear, everyone's fear. He was her weakness and her strength. And she knew he was the one who kept her going. Yes, he was that beautiful, gorgeous and perfect angel. Her death angel.

The only person, who understood her hell.

_And at that very moment,_

They all stood there, hoping that only a miracle would save the mist guardian who was found half dead in the dawn of winter. She was stabbed and left bleeding almost all of who she is. Still, they had no idea who did it. It didn't matter. The mist guardian had to live.

"Tsu-kun,….what will happen to Chrome-chan?" Kyoko whispered in sympathy at the Vongola Boss who wore a despaired face.

"I don't know, Kyoko. Let's just hope everything would be alright….." the sky said in a emotionless tone.

Everyone fell silent. It was one of those situations that he couldn't seem to do anything. And he hated himself for that.

He didn't know anything about her. But he could feel her loneliness and suffering through those then years that they all have been with her. She sacrificed too much and did everything to be worthy to _him_. She had that beauty and power that deserved her position as the mist guardian. She had her own courage and relied to herself for her own strength. But besides all this, she knew how much the mist guardian cared.

His thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of the opened door. It was the doctor and his face looked, empathic. He walked to him and gave out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sawada. We did everything that we could….."

And everything around them seemed to stop. She's dying, slowly and he can't do anything. No one could do anything, not even a single one. Only a miracle would save her, if ever there was really such thing that existed. He still hoped.

"It would be preferable if everyone say their last goodbyes to Ms. Dokuro." the doctor continued and slowly walked away.

He led everyone inside. And everyone said their last words,…

"Hey, Chrome. How are you doing….it feels like this happened just yesterday but now, you're leaving us….goodbye. Vongola would never forget your greatness…" the storm guardian sighed.

"Chrome,…..you did a lot of kindness and courtesy to us all. You never forgot to protect those people who cared about you. We would never forget you, and you would always be in our hearts…" the sky heaving out a heavy breath while holding the mist guardian's pale hand. Kyoko couldn't help but shed tears of sadness for the loss of a friend.

Everyone suddenly stared at the suddenly open door. And it just felt like both death and miracle walked in the room. He walked to them with the same uninterested face.

"Out of the way, herbivores…." He said with the same cold bored voice. And everyone could only follow.

"Everyone, it would be nice if we let Hibari-san do the rest….." the sky told them all. They all nodded and followed. As they walked out he felt a nostalgic moment, like everything seemed to have happened before. And yes, it did.

It was that very moment that he led her out of death, like a miracle. He then leaned against the wall and there was only one thing everyone could do. Wait.

"Tsu-kun,…." Kyoko whispered to her in both a hopeful and worried voice. He held her in his arm to comfort her.

"Don't worry. Hibari-san knows what he's doing. He saved Chrome once ,….. when we all thought that he was going to leave us forever…" She then smiled at his words and rested her head in his shoulders.

"Do you think,….Hibari-san cares for Chrome-chan?" the sky smirked.

"No one knows,….he's the kind of person that no one could read. He's a carnivore anyways. And we don't know what he could do to his prey…"

Everyone suddenly gasped as the door opened to see the cloud guardian,…..with the mist guardian on his arms.

"Hibari-san,…wait. Chrome she's….."

"She's alive, herbivore. Check her out. I'm taking this lowlife with me….." he asserted in a stoic tone.

"You, bastard….. What do you think are you doing!" the storm guardian bellowed at the cloud guardian who stared back in a half bored-amused face. He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly fell back.

"Calm down, Gokudera. Hibari-san…." The sky then stared at the cloud guardian and nodded.

"Boss, why did you let that sadist-head do that? What if he does something to Chrome! You know how he thinks when it comes to the mist guardians.."

He could only stare at the cloud guardian slowly walking away.

_Elsewhere,_

The painful burning feeling was gone. She could feel everything around her, from the calming blow of the winds and the sun's rays on her. Everything was soothing. She then slowly opened her eyes, the pale ceiling to welcome her.

Slowly standing up she stared around.

"Please don't push it to hard, Dokuro-san" a courteous voice told her.

She looked to see Kusakabe Tetsuya smiling at her. She then looked down to see herself wearing a black-white kimono. Staring back at Kusakabe he gave out a small laugh,

"Miss Kyoko and Miss Miura often visits here. They gave you that kimono and dressed it up on you under Kyo-san's request."

She nodded and gave it all her strength to stand up.

"I-I want to talk to Hibari-san…" she whispered with her angelic voice.

"It would be best if you do. I could lead you to him…"

"Could you let me prepare myself for a while?"

"Please don't hesitate…" he then went out of the room.

Looking around, the place really looked traditional. It looked simple yet elegant. She then walked to the sliding door which was a small bathroom. Facing the mirror, she gasped in shock.

Her eye patch was gone, replaced by the same amethyst eye she had. Her navy hair was flowing on her back gracefully. Her skin was back to normal, from pale to peach. She felt like it wasn't herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful lady staring back at her.

Opening the faucet, she washed her face and groomed herself. With the heavy feeling gone, she walked out of the room to see Kusakabe who nodded at her and began to walk the halls. Her footsteps felt heavy, she knew they were getting closer. She always seemed to feel like this when she felt _his_ presence.

Kusakabe led his hand on a door covered in purple Japanese paper. She nodded and went inside. There she saw _him_, staring at her with bored sapphire eyes.

"Sit" he asserted at her. She did.

"Uhh,…Hibari-san…thank you" she whispered in nervousness.

"I did not do that for you. I merely did that to clean that lowlife's trash…." He replied in an uninterested voice as usual. She gave out a small smile.

"I know. But still, Hibari-san saved me. I owe him my life"

He stared at her with those eyes that she can't seem to look away from. And thankfully, he looked away after some seconds.

"You better practice being less annoying, herbivore."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Dokuro-san. I'm sorry I forgot to inform you about this. You would be staying at Kyo-san's for some time. Sawada-san has already been informed about this."

Her eyes widened in shock.

_Stay? At Hibari-san's? But I….This is going to be a long 'new' life….._

She then sighed and nodded.

"Herbivore, we would start the research tomorrow. Do anything you want, just don't get in my way…" he could only nod, she didn't have any choice. He then handed her a jade teacup. She took it and whispered a soft thank you.

The winds blew and silence devoured them both. Gathering all her courage, she finally had the courage to speak,

"Hibari-san, where is _he?_"

He sipped the tea on his cup and stared at her,

"Those herbivores are starting a search operation. I really don't want to waste my time on him."

"Do you know….why he tried to kill me?"

"Yes, I do." He said in a blunt tone.

She sighed and stared at the wide window where a beautiful scenery of Namimorii welcomed her. And right there she knew, she was here. At home with him.

The only one understood her hell. And the only one whom she would live this hell with. No matter how much he hated her, or reject her…

_I would always be here with you, Hibari-san. Thank you._

_I knew from that very moment,_

_I'm chained here forever, where everything seem to go by slowly with you,_

_But all I can do_

_Is cherish this moments_

_Because this is the only way….._

_I could be with you_

_The only way I could tell you,_

_I live my life for you_

_-Requiem of the Mist; Chrome Dokuro_

**Chapter 1 done. Not so good, I know. We're both starting so I hope you bear with us. More likely, the story would be about Chrome living at Hibari's. So I hope you stay put and watch out what would happened to this two while they're together. Yeah, a lot of fluffy, dramatic and some shocking moments. Wondering who was at fault of Chrome's former life done? Tune in for Chapter 2: Wintersong, Memories of Forever.**

**My cousin would like to thank her best friend kuromuu-chii and Analy1828, hey you two. She would also like to give a very big hugs of gratitude to AnimeOtakudeGozaru, Cute-saki, Marabou and to those who reviewed on her seemingly discontinued fic Infinity. See you then…. **


End file.
